Protecting Laura
by Perita-BrightEyes
Summary: "Maybe I miscalculated…" She whispers, her fingers trailing through the hair resting on your shoulder as she bites her lip. Your brain is taking a while to process that Laura kissed you, that she actually kissed you and you didn't kiss her back. Why didn't you kiss her back? This is a CarmillaxLaura smut fic posted for the #carmillapocalypse


**A/N:** This is a CarmillaxLaura fic for the webseries Carmilla by VerveGirlTV on Youtube. Carmilla is based on the novella by Joseph Sheridan le Fanu and is definitely worth a watch. The book is also a pretty good read, if you're interested :) I am happy to take any kind of fic prompt for Carmilla if you have one in mind, smutty or not. This was a prompt from useless-stupid-lesbian-vampire for her birthday. It is most definitely rated M.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Carmilla,nor any of it's characters.

* * *

"What are you doing?" You ask her as she fiddles with her phone, frustrated that she's ruining what you are almost sure is a date; she _did_ ask you to a party after all and she _has_ been giving you a lot of glances when she thinks you're not looking. You're pretty much always looking, though.

"Uh, just texting Danny and the girls. Seeing if maybe they wanna join…ah, hey?" She rambles as your face twists into a frown because you'd rather forgo babysitting the giantess and the other dimwits tonight. You're sitting on the edge of the bed now, unconsciously trying to get closer to her.

"Maybe I don't feel like sharing you right now?" You tell her, gazing intensely at her face to try and figure out some kind of ulterior motive because you brought her ludicrously expensive champagne and instead of flirting back like you expect her to she just seems extremely distracted. She stares back, trapped in your gaze and you watch as she tried to scramble for some kind of footing.

"That'd sound more flattering if it didn't make me sound like a canapé…" She retorts and you hear her heart flutter as you chuckle softly and pull her chair towards you, biting your lips. You search her face and almost grin when you see her check you out, reciprocating the action in an effort to fully appreciate the gown she's chosen for tonight. You hear her heart pick up in its rhythm and you suddenly realise all too quickly that you really shouldn't be doing this.

"God, what am I doing?" You ask yourself, chuckling at your sheer idiocy. You've been in this position before, you should be learning from your mistakes not repeating them.

"Naïve provincial girl, entirely too tightly wound… Such a cliché" You murmur, more to yourself than to her as you look her up and down once again. You're already too far gone to care about the consequences right now, and she looks positively delicious in her dress.

"I ought to know better" You trail off, becoming distracted by the beating of her heart and at how soft her skin looks.

"Gee, thanks" She tells you, trying to make light of the situation before her eyes flash to your face again and her hands curl in the material of her clothing. You're not sure, but you hope that it's because she's as attracted to you as you are to her.

"And yet…" You tell her, trying to keep the grin out of your voice as you lightly dust your fingers across her shoulder and go to run your fingers through her ponytail

"There's something about you…" You begrudgingly admit, resting your hand on the upper part of her arm and looking up at her through your eyelashes.

"Maybe it's my keen fashion sense?" She manages to reply and you smirk a little as she looks at you, her eyes flicking to your lips as you assure her that it's definitely not that. The tension between the two of you is mounting and you're debating on whether you should lean forward just a bit… when the door flings open. You move quickly, fearing the worst.

"You! Get away from her!" You don't register that it's the giantess and her annoying gingers until you've put yourself in between Laura and what you thought was probably danger. The Summer Society leader tackles you onto the bed and you hiss angrily; this was _so_ not how you foresaw this evening going! You manage to fight off the three redheads that are pinning you down and growl to yourself, deep in your throat. They back off a little as they realise that you're angry and you just wish that you'd locked the door behind you. You feel a little betrayed at Laura for using your feelings to lure you into a trap and you really want to take it out on her gaggle of idiots; thankfully you've already managed to bruise the tall one's eye and you think that you may have accidentally thrown one of them into a table. No matter, they'd leave in a moment. You grab Laura whilst growling at the red-heads, holding her gently but firmly against you with one hand buried roughly in her hair. You place your teeth to her throat and glare at them, knowing by the necklace of garlic in their hands that they'd figured out what you are.

"Go on, attack again and I bite" You warn them, looking the tall one straight in the eye. You can tell that Laura is terrified and you almost regret the threat until the suspenders one pulls out a length of rope. Sneering, you press your teeth harder to the flesh of your room-mate's neck. You don't want to make her bleed, you haven't fed from a human in centuries and you don't want to start again now, especially when the person you might feed off is someone you're attracted to.

"Drop the rope and leave…" You snarl authoritatively, hating the whimpering that's coming from the woman in your arms. She's struggling a little against your hold, so you tighten your grip. You don't want to hurt her, but you want them gone.

"Do as she says, I'll be okay. I'll text you as soon as I can, don't worry" Laura pipes up, not bothering to keep the fear out of her voice and you can tell that she's looking at the tall one when she says this. Jealousy flares in the pit of your stomach and anger raises its ugly head at Laura's words, followed by sadness. Of course, she'd never see you as anything more than a monster. The clutch of imbeciles look at you with anger and worry and you know that you've won when they drop the rope to the floor and leave the room. Dragging Laura with you, you lock the door and pick up the rope.

"Okay Carmilla, can we just think about this please?" She tries to reason and you refuse to answer her as you roughly, without hurting her, sit her on the chair and tie her there. You make sure that she's able to move her arms a little so she can eat and drink but you decide to take away her phone so she can't ask the dimwits to come back.

"Just… stay there. I need to think." You tell her angrily, placing the champagne and her box of cookies within arm's reach. You go to sit against the door and rest with your head against it, trying to stop the tears that are threatening to spill over your eyelids at the annoying turn of events tonight has taken. You just wanted to spend some time with Laura and now look. You think that maybe Mother is right; you're a failure and you don't deserve to be loved.

"You didn't hurt me. Why? You're a Vampire." You hear and look up, trying to wound her with your eyes. Her eyes are searching your face for some kind of explanation and you really want to stay angry with this tiny idiot, yet you find yourself unable to.

"I'm sorry I scared you" You tell her, ignoring her question and going to the kitchen to make a hot chocolate for her just so you have something to do. You bring it to the desk and set it down, trying not to come too close to her since she obviously doesn't trust you anymore.

"Y-you're sorry?" She asks you, her confusion obvious on her stupid and adorable face.

"Well, yeah. It's not like I was trying to scare you, I just wanted them gone" You try to explain, sinking onto your bed and wondering how you got yourself into this situation. The tension is building again as she stares at you, her eyes flicking to your lips momentarily. You can't deal with it, not now that you know she was using your feelings for her to lure you into a trap.

"So, you're going to carry on trying to eat me now?" You wince at her accusation, sneering at her in retaliation to the coldness of her voice.

"You thought I was trying to eat you?" You repeat in dismay, suddenly realising that she wasn't using your feelings to lure you into a trap but was actually extremely oblivious to your feelings altogether.

"Well yeah, you're a Vampire, what else were you trying t…Oh…OH!" You groan as she comes to the deduction that you do, in fact, have feelings for her. You lie back against her yellow pillow and cover your eyes because of the smug grin on her face.

"So when you were hitting on me, you were really hitting on me?" You groan again, answering in the affirmative before going to the fridge and pulling out a grape soda to try and control what would be a huge blush if you weren't undead.

"Could you stake me now, please? I think that'd be less mortifying than this conversation" You slump back onto your bed, your back resting against the wall and your eyes levelled on her.

"I'm a little tied up right now" She smirks in what could be construed as a flirtatious way. You're convinced that if your heart was beating then it would have skipped one of them at this new development.

"Yeah…" You breathe, trying to convince yourself that she's just using you again.

"So, since we'll be here a while, do you want to tell me why you've been kidnapping girls? In the spirit of all this newfound closeness?" She asks you offhandedly and you try not to feel hurt at her allegation, since you figure that you'd assume the same if you were in her shoes.

"I haven't been kidnapping girls." You tell her curtly, rolling your eyes at her look of complete surprise.

"Obviously you're not going to believe me, I'm a monster in your eyes…" You try not to sound so hurt but there's unexpected venom in your voice and Laura winces. You're kind of glad.

"So tell me your side of the story" She genuinely requests and you look at her through your lashes, trying to figure out if you should. She unconsciously licks her lips as she silently implores you to begin speaking and you find yourself complying with her wishes. You begin at the beginning with your birth, your death and then your rebirth. You talk for an age as she sits, captivated (pun intended) by your story. Every once in a while she sits forward to grab a cookie or a sip of hot chocolate and you take the chance to wet your vocal cords with grape soda, the champagne forgotten. Your throat constricts with the need for blood but you don't want to freak her out more than you already have tonight, so you resist the temptation to pour yourself a glass of 'soy milk'. You sit closer to the edge of the bed as you begin to explain about the strange ritual your Mother enlists your help with every 20 years. When you get to Elle, your voice falters and you stop. It may have been centuries ago but the pain still feels fresh sometimes. She rests her hand on your leather clad thigh and somehow, the warmth of her hand and her pity don't annoy you but rather help you finish your story.

"So you've been helping girls escape?" She clarifies and you nod, glad that she's finally understanding that you're not as bad as you seem.

"When I can" You tell her with a sad smile. You both sit in silence for a while as she processes your tragic backstory. You try to brush off the sense of sexual tension that you feel, persuading yourself that she's just not interested in you like that.

"Hey Carm?" She breaks the silence and you snap your head up to watch as she bites her lip.

"Can you let me text Danny and the girls to tell them I've not become Vampire chow?" She grins softly at you and you're convinced that she's trying to tell you that she understands now. You should probably be more irritated by that look on her face; if it were anybody else you would be. You hand her the phone and steal a cookie whilst you think she's not watching. You watch as she quickly texts and, against your better judgement, you stand and walk behind her. You trail your fingertip gently over her shoulder, unable to help yourself and glad that she didn't jerk away from your touch, before you untie her and then go to sit on the spare chair in front of the locked doorway. She's still not safe and you know it.

"Oh…" You hear her as she figures out that you've let her go and you hear movement behind you. You're about to turn around when you hear the light fluttering of clothing falling to the floor and for the second time that night you find yourself trying to control your blush, even though you don't actually blush anymore. Hey, human habits are hard to break. You hear her pulling on some more clothes and then her bed sheets rustle as she sits down on her bed. You glance to see her sitting against the wall with her legs drawn up to her chest, just watching you.

"What are you doing?" She questions you as you go back to watching the door.

"Put that bat wing back on, cutie, I wasn't kidding when I said it was a charm" You ignore her question yet again and order her to do as you say in a gentle tone, needing to keep her safe at all costs. Maybe she doesn't return your feelings but you can still save her.

"Carmilla" She says and that's all you need to become distracted. You gaze at her with sad eyes, biting your tongue as she gets up off her bed and walks towards you. Her right hand meets the small of your back and you shiver softly as she trails her fingers up your shoulder blade and traces circles on your shoulder.

"Carmilla, you don't have to protect me. I'm okay" She whispers and you try not to give in to the convincing lure of her voice. You want nothing more than for her to be yours, yet your mind lingers on the last time you got attached to a human and you turn your head back to the door. You're intent on staying here the whole night.

"Carm…" She trails off, her warm hand burning your skin as she moves slowly enough for you to stop her. She positions herself between you and the doorway and uses a finger to tilt your head so that you're looking at her. You're starting to panic, worried that this is just another trick and that her army of idiots will come crashing through the doorway at any second.

"You should sleep" She implores you, her eyes skimming down your face to your lips for the third time tonight. You find that your throat is dry and you can't remove yourself from that intense stare. She glances at your lips again and you figure that this tiny, adorable woman is going to be the second death of you if she carries on any longer.

"Laura…?" You question tenderly, watching her face go through a range of emotions. Then her lips are on yours and in all your years of life nothing has felt this right. You're so astonished that you forget to kiss back. She pulls away and her brows furrow in confusion.

"Maybe I miscalculated…" She whispers, her fingers trailing through the hair resting on your shoulder as she bites her lip. Your brain is taking a while to process that Laura kissed you, that she actually kissed you and you didn't kiss her back. Why didn't you kiss her back? She looks personally offended as you close your eyes and focus on the tingling in your lips before grabbing her hand desperately when she draws away from you. Your brain finally catches up with your body and you smirk happily before you press your lips to hers and kiss her back as gently as you can. She presses herself to your front as best she can whilst you're sitting on the stool and you think about trying to send her to bed so you can carry on protectively watching the doorway but her teeth are nipping at your bottom lip and her hands have twisted up into your hair and you know it's cliché but your whole body feels like it's on fire. She sucks your lip into her mouth seductively before stepping away from you and going to lie in your bed with an adorable smirk. You watch her with lidded eyes as she beckons you with a finger and you decide that your mission to protect her can be fulfilled a lot easier if you're both in the same bed.

"You coming?" She grins, fully aware of the double entendre. She leans back against the yellow pillow that you'd happily stolen earlier in the day and a growl escapes your throat as you move towards her, running your fingers gently up her arm. She looks extremely smug as you lie down between her and the door. You roll your eyes as her right hand slips into your hair and you kiss her again, a hand on either side of her face as you lick at her lips. You can feel her smile as she opens her mouth and touches her tongue to yours and you try to ignore the shiver that spreads down your spine as her left hand creeps to rest on your waist and her right fists in your dark locks. She rolls you slowly, giving you plenty of time to keep up, until you're lying on top of her with a knee slipped in between her legs and her hands are slipping eagerly across the sliver of skin that your corset shows at the back. She pulls her head back, breaking the kiss in an effort to breathe and you look down at her slightly swollen lips with pride. You're not sure how far she wants to take… whatever this is, but you're more than content to just look at the beauty if this is as far as she wants. Her hands are exploring the exposed flesh of your shoulders as you dip your head down and nibble softly at her earlobe. She elicits a moan which makes you grin, and your hand drifts dangerously close to the bottom of her breast under her shirt. You feel her tense a little as you kiss down to her neck and you're entirely tempted to sink your fangs into her soft, sweet smelling skin… yet you restrain yourself and decide to kiss her pulse point instead, merely scraping your sensitive teeth over her jugular. She tilts her head to let you get better access, another slight moan escaping from her throat as you begin the gentle but rough process of leaving a hickey without breaking the skin.

"You can, if you want" She tells you and you almost rip her clothes off and have your way with her there and then, that's what you'd have done in the past after all.

"Not until you trust me more" You whisper into her neck, kissing the mark that you've left before you trail your hands back down to her stomach, drawing little patterns. You shift around, trying to find a good way to be comfortable and keep her safe, when she groans loudly as your thigh connects with her centre. You smirk down at her and raise an eyebrow, all but grinding your leg in between her legs to see if you get the same reaction. For science.

"Are you just going to tease me, or do you have something in mind?" She spits in annoyance, grabbing your face and pulling you into a searing kiss. Her hands trail down your shoulders and round your back, deftly unhooking the corset that's barely even covering any of your upper body anyway. She pulls it away from your torso and flips you both with a strength you weren't aware she possessed. You look up at your tiny room mate who is now straddling your waist and licking her lips as her lust filled eyes roam your newly uncovered breasts.

"Well that escalated quickly" You tease with a quirked eyebrow, tugging at the bottom of her shirt as she leans down and kisses at your neck. She bites down roughly on your skin and you're unable to stop the moan that rips itself up your throat and rolls languidly off your tongue. Your hands fist in the material of her top and you accidentally rip it a little, so intent are you on controlling yourself.

"Carmilla!" She whines against the skin of your throat as she hears the tear before she sits up and throws the damaged, offending item off her body. Your eyes take in the vast, tan canvas of her bare chest and you lightly trail your fingers up from her stomach and over her rapidly hardening nipples to pull her face back down to yours. Her fingers on her left hand find your breast and you gasp into her mouth as she rolls the sensitive nub around her fingers. You decide that you're enjoying this development as she slips her tongue into your mouth again and runs it across your teeth. You groan loudly as it glides across your sensitive canines, making you shudder and dig your fingernails into her back. She smirks into your mouth, doing it again before kissing down your neck and taking your nipple in her mouth. You're pretty sure that she's ruined you at this point as her tongue swishes around you, making you arch your back into her and a whimper almost escapes your lips. Almost. You manage to lose all of your words as you use your vampire speed to flip the two of you so that you're on top again. You attach yourself to the side of her breast, intent on leaving a mark as your hands drift slowly downward to her pyjama bottoms. You raise an eyebrow in askance as your hands play with the top of her pants which she replies to with a buck of her hips into your hand and an eye roll. You pull her pants slowly down her long legs, peppering kisses as you go. She moans your name as you bite down on her inner thigh and you're suddenly extremely glad for your many years of life and their opportunities. You slowly shimmy yourself out of your leather pants with a grin as she watches with lidded eyes before climbing back onto the bed and straddling her.

"Laura…" You murmur against her skin, kissing her adoringly before worshipping your way down her body. You take her underwear in your teeth and gaze up at her when you hear her heart rate increase and an intake of breath. Your hands rub gently against her skin and you wait for her say so before removing the last remaining piece of clothing she has on. Your eyebrows almost disappear into your hairline at her beauty as you stare at your naked room-mate; this was so not how you thought tonight would go, but you're glad it has. You slither back to her lips, holding back a contented purr at the feeling of skin on skin as she bucks her hips again and you slip your hand down in between her legs. Her eyes close as your fingers slide into her wetness and her back arches as your thumb brushes her clit. You grin like the Cheshire cat at the reactions you're managing to produce from such small actions, feeling powerful and (truthfully) honoured that she'd trust you like this. Your eyes never leave her face as you lick a trail down her neck to her naval and then lower your head to blow a cool breeze against her heated flesh.

"Carm…" She warns, wriggling her hips under your touch and you moan as the smell of her reaches your nostrils. You've not smelled someone this delicious in centuries. Your dip a finger into her and smile as her head hits her yellow pillow, wrangling a few more heavy sighs from her as you curl your finger inside her. Suddenly, you remove your finger and her angry protests turn into pure noise and grabbing at your hair as you lick her folds, twisting your tongue against her clitoris and dipping it into her entrance. You're enjoying watching her whole body flush with blood as you realise that you're finally pleasuring the woman who's held your affections for a while now. You alter how you use your tongue, never staying on the one motion for too long; lest your lover get used to it. You run your hands across her stomach as you work and tickle at all of the erogenous zones that you've discovered in your long life.

She seems to enjoy it as her moans become more and more frequent and then, when she stiffens beneath your hard working tongue she gasps out a quick 'Bite me' and you grin. Not one to disappoint, you can't help but bite softly into the skin of her inner right thigh. You claim her at the height of her climax, tasting her pure lust for you in her blood. You drink a little of her blood before soothingly licking the wound and then the rest of her clean, taking care to kiss your way back up her body. You stop every once in a while to mark a particularly delicious spot until she's covered in marks of your making. Sitting up, you marvel at your masterpiece before kissing her lips lovingly and cradling her body to yours.

"How was that, Cupcake?" You smirk adoringly, nuzzling your face into her neck in a moment of weakness as she gets her breath back after such an intense orgasm. She quickly manages to recover and pushes you back into her yellow pillow which has begun to smell like sex and sweat. Your eyebrows raise in surprise again as she begins to leave a hickey on your left breast as her hand trails down your body.

"You don't have to, cutie" You try to tell her, not expecting your tiny and all too 'pure' roomie, but she shuts you up with a kiss.

"Shut up, you stupid vampire" She grins before sliding her hand into your lacy underwear and into your wetness. You shudder as her warm fingers caress your clitoris roughly, your fingernails ripping into her flesh.

"You're so warm" She mumbles, wincing a little as her ministrations cause you to almost lose control and scratch a bloody trail down her back.

"Well yeah… there's no evolutionary advantage for a vampire to be cold, creampuff" You explain with a gasp as she slips two fingers inside you and begins to slide slowly in and out of you. You pull her lips to yours, trying to ignore the sweet smell of her blood that's permeated the air. You want to apologise but your grasp on the English language, or any language for that matter, has vanished. She's grinding her centre into your leg with every push of her fingers inside you and you move your hips in her rhythm, trying to cause as much pleasure as you can. Her thumb presses down on the sensitive bundle of nerves and you hiss in pleasure, a deep purr beginning to rumble in the pit of your chest.

"Are you purring?" She questions with a grin when she realises what's happening. You growl softly and pull her down so you can get at her neck, nipping it gently. You can feel the coil in your stomach winding tighter and tighter and your moans are becoming louder so you muffle them in her shoulder. Her fingers pick up their pace as she rocks faster, moaning as she gets ever closer to her second orgasm of the night.

"Carmilla" She gasps against your skin, her hand working furiously in your underwear as she rocks her centre against your thigh. You moan her name, furiously close to pleasure, when she stiffens against you and her thumb moves sporadically against your clit and you groan as you come hard against her hand, biting into her shoulder and digging your fingers into her back to stifle the loud noises that fly unbidden from your mouth. You moan some more as her delicious blood drips into your mouthYou pull your teeth away, looking sheepishly at her raised eyebrow.

"Is it a normal thing for vampires to bite their lovers at the height of climax?" She questions as she removes your lacy underwear and kisses at your collarbone, leaving a mark.

"Mmm, not for Vampires… but it is for me…" You admit slowly, drunk off the pleasure of her marking you as her own as she kisses down your body. Your eyes jump open as her mouth circles your clit and sucks roughly, leaving you to moan as she licks at your essence. You try not to buck your hips as she begins to lick furiously at your clitoris which is still sensitive from her rough treatment of it earlier. Almost mewling, you glide one of your hands up your stomach to cup at your breast as the other buries itself in her wild locks. You tweak your own nipple even as she spells her own name with her tongue and you're lost to the feel of her. She's soon rewarded with another orgasm from you and it's so intense that your back arches off the bed and you swear that you can see constellations behind your eyelids. When you recover, you look down to see her looking up at you from between your legs as she gently licks you clean. You're purring again as she crawls up your body, her sweat-filmed body brushing against your own. She stops to leave her mark on different parts of you, as you did to her, before she pulls you into a bruising kiss. You don't mind. She settles against you between the wall and your naked body, curling into you as you snake an arm around her waist. The sweet smell of her blood mixes with the much headier smell of her sex in the air and it makes you thirsty. She seems to notice when you gulp and she sits up to look at you.

"You can if you want" She permits you, echoing her earlier statement with absolute trust in her eyes. You look at her with adoration in your eyes and rake your gaze across her body. She's covered in hickeys and a thin sheen of sweat that's mingled with the blood you drew from the bite marks on her right shoulder and her inner thigh. You can't help but feel smug at the idea of her being yours and you beam with pride as you imagine your body being a mirror to hers.

"I hadn't fed from a human in centuries before today" You admit as she caresses your face with her right hand. A smile glimmers across her lips at your words. She offers her wrist to you, merely too tired to hold any kind of position where you can get at her neck. She lies down at watches you with a lazy smile as you run your nose over the honeyed flesh of her wrist and then bite down with your eyes locked on hers. The sweet metallic taste enters your mouth and you drink your fill, moaning at the intimacy of the situation and becoming a little turned on again at the dark lust you can see in her eyes. When you're no longer thirsty, you lick the wound that you've caused and kiss the centre of her palm before pulling her close to you.

"Thank you, meine liebe" You whisper as she cuddles close, pulling a blanket over the two of you. She smiles against your collarbone and falls into a happy, dreamless sleep. You purr once more, happy at how the night turned out and fall into a contented slumber.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review :)_

Perita-BrightEyes~


End file.
